Krieza
"I lead the armada called the Dark Matter Fleet and am Dominator of the Xenoverse. I am Lord Krieza!" - Krieza upon meeting Richard Pragner Lord Krieza (主君 クリサ Shukun Kuriza), also called Ruler Krieza (ルーラー クリサ ''Rūrā Kuriza''), is the self-proclaimed "Ruler of the Xenoverse" and the "Master of Space and Time". He leads his alien armada called "The Dark Matter Fleet" to bring the Xenoverse under his heel and gain the ultimate power of all encompassing reality control. He is renown as one of the most powerful beings within the Hyperverse as cosmic powers like Kalamas, Shin, Kan and even Black knew of him long before he appeared before Richard Pragner in the 6th Xenoverse. While possessing nearly endless and godlike amounts of physical abilities and nigh-unmatched Ki-Control, his main power is his ability to warp, twist and alter time, space and reality around and nearby him. This is possible because of his latent mythical energy, which is confirmed to be a different and more powerful version of the one called magic, which wizards and sorcerers use. Appearence: Krieza is a very tall, cyclops-like alien with light pink, spiky hair with bangs that frame his face, sharp teeth and pointed ears, which are adorned with multiple earrings. He has one large blue eye and light blue skin with dark blue crack-shaped markings that start from his eye and cover most of his body. He wears a special golden armor that suppresses his powers with spikes on his shoulder and forearms and matching curved boots. He also has a red orb on his chest with purple markings on his stomach and arms. He wears a pair of white harem pants, held by a magenta colored sash with silver lined purple blades hanging from it. He also has silver earrings. After his armor is destroyed by Armando, his appearance changes. He becomes more muscular, and his body grows spiky plates and his spine and the surrounding tissue becomes exposed, while his skin changes to a navy blue color with light blue markings that emit energy. He is shown with an additional yellow eye under his chest which moves in synced with his original, now yellow eye and his hair is completely spiked up becoming slightly darker in color. In his Ultimate Form, his appearance changes drastically. His hair grows, reaching his back, his eye becomes completely white, though at times a black or red pupil becomes visible, and his body becomes engulfed in white energy, while his markings now return to their original, dark blue color. Personality: Krieza's first and main trait is his will for perfection, which is often personified in an addiction similar to a drug or alcohol addict. He would give up everything he had, including his powers and even his life if it would make the Xenoverse a perfect and (in his mind) idyllic place. He vehemently disagrees with anyone who thinks that the Xenoverse should stay the way it is. While he disagrees with quite a lot of people, he mostly actually harbors no bad feelings for them. In fact it is the complete opposite as he, despite believing they are wrong, thinks that everyone is entitled to have an opinion, a trait that seperates his personality from all other villains seen so far. Even while technically being considered a villain, he and all his followers see himself as a hero who wants to help all worlds. All his minions and commanders show him undying and absolute loyalty, as they have shown the ability to not be manipulated against him. This ability actually stems from the fact that Krieza is never extremely violent or unjust to his followers, even while ruling as an absolute dictator. And this is very much true Krieza has also revealed himself to be an honorable person, who stays true to his words and vows. He treats even his opponents with almost kindness and doesn't disrespect them at all, he isn't even bothered with various insults flung at him. Generally he is a very calm and observant person, who likes to explore and discover. These attributes mostly originate from his scientist side, as in his youth he was considered one of the best science prodigies among his race and even in adulthood and later life he continued to expirement on many different things, all the while not harming a single being. Krieza also likes massive amounts of exotic food and tends to play a different version of chess with his second-in-command Geryuganshoop. He finds great joy in hearing of people who believe he is right, aswell and has shown an almost neverending addiction to battle, as he himself stated that even though his power is unmatched by none, he genuinely gets a kick out of every battle and likes to make it as close and interesting as possible. He also has never killed an opponent in a battle so far, another trait that seems quite off for a villain. He also gets no joy out of the pain and hurt from others and respects people who have made it through many different battles in their life, be they physical, psycic or even battles against illness. He greatly dislikes bad stenches and can't stand the color green, which is actually because of an illness he had in his youth that turned him green for a time. This is also where his respect form people with harsh illnesses, like cancer, comes from. While he seems like a very modest guy, he constantly eminates an aura of evil and extreme power, fearful for all those who've never met him. He himself says that he doesn't know where this feeling comes from, but most people speculate that it is the universe's way of saying he's a bad person. This is actually revealed to be partially true as during Richard Pragner's and his conversation he eventually revealed that he has indirectly and sometimes even directly killed quintillions of intelligent life forms in his life so far and feels no remorse about it, as he states that it needed to be done and their souls will all eventually thank him when his task of making the Xenoverse a better place is finished. This shows his delusional and ignorant side, as he basically refuses to see any other way of life than his and even gets a little bit angry when Richard tries to change his mind. Eventually Shane and the others decide, that even if he has good intentions and genuinely believes he is doing the right thing, he is too much of a danger and has killed and destroyed far too many people and planets to be kept alive. Biography: Powers & Abilities: |-|Abilities & Techniques= *'Superhuman Abilities' - Krieza possesses nigh-infinite and godlike Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Endurance, Flexity, Agility, Momentum, Immunity, Senses, Mentality and Dextity, including Immunity to nearly all kinds of poison, Immunity to heat and cold, long breathing capability and high psychic/ mental resistance. *'Metonian Physiology' - As a member of the Metonian race, Krieza like all others of his race, enjoys the perks of superior standard power among most races in the universe. This includes various physical and psycological powers that put the Metonians at the peak of the food chain within their universe, leading to them controlling the entirety of it. **'Longevity' - Krieza, like all Metonians lives a long life with his races average life span waging between 500 and 600 years. Krieza however, is not immortal and thus will someday die of old age and his spirit won't be bound to the universe, which is actually one of his major weaknesses, as stated by Richard Pragner during their fight. Whereas he will eventually outlast his prime and whither away and die, Shane and co. will continue to live on as immortals. **'Extraordinary Mental Resistance' - Krieza possesses a high resistance to mental attacks. This power can be traced back to the fact that once upon a time, his race was stuck in a war with a psychic race that lasted thousands of years and thus their bodies slowly but surely evolved this ability. *'Complete Ki/ Energy Control' - Krieza is extremely capable when it comes to Energy Control and can use this to many advantages, shaping and twisting the energy to further strengthen his offense or defense. He can effortlessy destroy galaxies and even galaxiy clusters with a sole attack, whether it be an energy blast or beam. Though he is powerful in this regard, as stated by himself, he barely uses these abilities and rather relies on his reality warping powers. *'Space Manipulation' - Krieza is capable of manipulating space itself around him to various degrees and can alter and shape it according to his will. Though these techniques are exhausting for him, he has mastered them to a point where he can use them unrestrained without any recoil damage. With this ability Krieza is able to change the location of entire planets and their shapes, going as far as effortlessy swinging a star around to attack Richard. **'Space Hole' - Krieza can create rips in the space-time continuum, which allow him to teleport himself and other objects of various sizes throughout universes and dimensions. He can also easily free himself of space paradoxes and can escape out of pocket universes, like Richard Pragner's Reflex Dimension within seconds. Furthermore he can't be teleported away, as seen when Shane's Instant Transmission had no effect on him. At it's absolute maximum capacity, this ability allows Krieza to teleport an enitr solar system with planets and his fleet included throughout the Xenoverse. ***'Dimension Bridge' - By lifting his hand he creates a bridge that crosses dimensions. It is shown as a blue beam of light that enters the sky. Through this technique he can transfer his consciousness into the vast reaches of the Metaverse and regain, gather or even amplify his strength. ***'Portal Opening' - He can open infinitely lasting portals by using a mucg more powerful version of the Space Hole. He uses this technique to allow his troops to invade planets without even landing and endangering the ships. **'Space Pull' - By manipulating the space around other people and/ or objects he can control them much like telekinesis but far more powerful. He can also tear things to pieces or detailly decompose machnies into their small parts. This even goes as far as him being capable of repairing destroyed buildings and reattach the limbs of his minions. ***'Gravity Manipulation' - By further extending his hold over space, he can manipulate the very forces of gravity itself and change, strenghten or even nullify the gravity of planets and other cosmic objects. He can also control this ability to a degree where only the people or objects he desires are affected by the change in gravity. So far, there are no known limits to this ability and his greatest feat in this regard so far was that he could multiply a planets gravity by 5,000,000 times effectively changing it from 3 G to 15,000,000 G, as stated by Larus. ****'Terrain Alteration' - By use of this power combined with the Space Pull he can literally manipulate and shape the terrain around him, pulling it to him or putting it away. ***'Black Hole' - At maximum capability he can even effortlessy create small back holes, which will eventually evolve into full-blown black holes after several hours and without his interference will continue to grow like all other black holes. *'Time Manipulation' *'Reality Manipulation' |-|Transformations= |-|Equipment= |-|Raw Power Analysis= Relationships: Richard Pragner: Geryuganshoop: Melzalgald & Groribas: Ewen: Saizarina: Shane: Earth's Special Forces: Quotes: -''"Relax my friend. The damage so far is limited to the crew's living quarter. All those poor men... But minnows won't be enough. Geryuganshoop. Take Melzalgald and see what is going on in there!" - Boros to Geryuganshoop'' -''"Wonderful. Before we fight, let us exchange names. I lead the armada called the Dark Matter Fleet and am Dominator of the Xenoverse. I am Lord Krieza!" - Krieza to Richard Pragner'' -''"So he's come... This planet's finest warrior. I can sense almost no limit to his strength..." - Krieza on Ewen arriving at his quarters'' -''"Come. Give stimulation to my existence. That's why I am here!" - Krieza to Ewen-'' ''-"This set of armor, used to seal in my immeasurable, irresistible power… has been broken." Krieza after his armor was broken by Armando in Pragner's future vision'' Other Appearences: / Trivia: /